hampa
by Filatipphia
Summary: Satu kali saja, satu kali saja aku ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Meski itu hanyalah raga. Sebab untuk hati, selamanya aku tak mungkin bisa.


Satu kali saja, satu kali saja aku ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Meski itu hanyalah raga. Sebab untuk hati, selamanya aku tak mungkin bisa.

* * *

**Nanatsu no Taizai © Nakaba Suzuki | Ban x Jericho | I gain no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: ****Rate M for lime.**

* * *

i.

Jericho mafhum betul, seberapa dalam Ban mencintai kekasihnya yang berasal dari ras peri. Meski ia telah lama mati, namun perasaan si lelaki tak mungkin turut pergi.

Jericho juga sangat paham, bahwa tak peduli seberapa jauh usahanya untuk mengejar, ia pasti akan selalu tertinggal. Karena Ban, di saat yang sama, selalu dan selalu pria itu juga menyusul orang lain, yaitu perempuan yang ia sayangi, dan itu bukan dirinya.

Sebab Ban tak akan pernah berhenti barang sedetik. Ban tak akan mungkin mau menunggu Jericho agar dapat mencapainya.

Ibaratnya, saat Jericho mati-matian terseok demi bisa berjalan di sebelah sang lelaki, saat itu pula lah Ban juga berlari secepat mungkin demi bisa melangkah di sebelah wanita lain.

Meski begitu, tak sepatutnya orang-orang mempersalahkan hatinya yang telah terjatuh pada si laki-laki abadi. Ia juga manusia biasa, yang tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya untuk bisa mencintai siapa atau siapa.

Karena lucu sekali, bukan? Jikalau mampu, Jericho juga enggan menjatuhkan hati kepada sosok yang selamanya tak bisa ia miliki. Siapa pula yang ingin perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh? Namun apalah daya saat hatinya sudah menentukan pilihan.

Malam itu, kelam seperti biasa kala nanatsu no taizai mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di boar hat. Dan entah kenapa, Jericho turut serta di dalamya. Menjadi salah satu orang asing yang berada di antara kumpulan orang-orang dengan kekuatan hebat.

Gadis bersurai lavender pun heran, mengapa dirinya bisa tersesat di sini sendirian? Meski tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mempermasalahkan kehadirannya, namun tetap saja ia merasa canggung akan atmosfir yang ada.

Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kecuali King dan Diane yang memilih untuk berada di luar. Namun di sampingnya, ada Merlin yang tengah menenggak bir di tangannya dengan anggun. Sedangkan Escanor di hadapannya dengan setia menunggu kalau-kalau wanita yang ia puja meminta tambah. Sang penyihir berujar pelan kepada Jericho yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Jericho, kau tak mau minum?"

Membuat yang ditanyai terkesiap, kaget, "Ah, tidak Merlin-_sama. _Aku tak bisa minum," balasnya dengan wajah merona, malu. Sebab meski sudah memasuki usia legal, tubuhnya sangat tidak bisa mentolerir alkohol.

"Heee, begitu?" Merlin mengangkat sebelah alis, yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari bibir Jericho.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Jericho suka dengan jus?" Escanor ikut berbincang. Dengan sigap, lelaki matahari itu meracik jus dengan tangannya yang handal sebagai bartender. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, segelas jus jeruk telah hadir di hadapan Jericho.

Ingin menolak, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kala minuman itu sudah terhidang rapi untuknya. Akhirnya, hanya ucapan _"Ha'i, arigatou,_" yang keluar dari mulutnya beserta dengan sebaris senyuman.

Jauh di belakang, Ban sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuh Hawk dengan racauan-racauan tak jelasnya. Wajahnya memerah pekat. Matanya terpejam erat. Membuat si gadis menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sudah tahu gampang mabuk, tetapi pria itu tetap saja kekeuh meminum berbotol-botol sake hingga dirinya tepar seperti sekarang. Jericho membatin kesal.

ii.

Meliodas datang menghampiri dengan Elizabeth bersamanya. Pemimpin sekaligus pemilik boar hat itu nampak asyik menggoda sang putri kerajaan namun matanya mendadak berotasi bosan kala melihat pemandangan Ban yang sudah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Dasar lemah, segitu saja sudah mabuk," ujarnya keras-keras.

Membuat Ban yang mendengarnya malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, "Ne, _Danchou_, kau harus mencoba ini!" Lalu lelaki itu kembali memejamkan netra.

Meliodas berdecak, "Hawk, bawa Ban ke kamarnya! Mengganggu pemandangan saja."

Hawk yang tengah sibuk menjilati lantai yang penuh akan tumpahan makanan protes tidak terima, "Kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang sibuk?"

"Bawa Ban atau semua makanan sisa untukmu akan kubuang?" Ancam lelaki kuning itu.

"Hey, itu tidak adil!" Hawk berteriak heboh.

"Anoo, bagaimana jika aku saja yang membawa Ban ke kamar?" Jericho berujar lirih. Meski begitu, nyaris semua yang berada di situ mampu mendengar ucapannya.

Membuat suasana hening sejenak sebelum Elizabeth yang pertama kali menanggapi, "Iya, Meliodas-_sama_. Biar Jericho saja yang memapah Ban_-sama._ Supaya Hawk-_sama_ tetap bisa membersihkan lantai," gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Hawk kembali protes, "Tidak sopan! Aku bukan tukang bersih-bersih, kau tahu," asap mengepul dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Elizabeth hanya terkekeh pelan.

Meliodas mengelus dagu, "Hmm, memangnya kau tak keberatan, Jericho?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Jericho menggeleng yakin.

"Baiklah, kenapa tidak?" Lelaki itu nyengir. Dengan segera menyetujui tawaran gadis itu daripada harus repot-repot berpikir lebih jauh.

iii.

Dengan tertatih, dipapahnya tubuh Ban yang jauh lebih besar darinya menuju ke lantai atas. Satu persatu anak tangga ia tapaki pelan-pelan bersama Ban yang berada dalam rangkulan mungilnya.

Meski agak sulit saat membuka gagang pintu, namun akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki kamar tanpa masalah yang berarti. Kemudian, dibaringkannya si lelaki abadi ke atas kasur dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Jericho menyelimuti badan sang pria dari kaki hingga sebatas dada. Sebelum dirinya turut duduk di samping ranjang dan memandangi wajah yang tertidur lelap itu dalam-dalam.

Ragu-ragu, ia arahkan telapak miliknya menuju ke pipi sang pria. Mengusap lembut garis rahang lelaki itu yang sangat kokoh. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan miliknya.

Jericho terlonjak, berusaha melepaskan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang namun lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, ia hanya takut. Ia takut Ban akan marah karena dirinya berbuat seenaknya.

Tetapi, sebuah tarikan membuat si gadis terjatuh ke arah ranjang. Tepat berada di sebelah Ban yang masih mencekal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Elaine?" Lelaki itu berkata dengan suaranya yang serak. Lalu sebuah kungkungan hangat melingkupi tubuh ringkih Jericho.

Deg.

Elaine, katanya?

Dadanya berdenyut. Antara berdebar namun juga merasa tertusuk.

Ini adalah kali pertama Ban memeluknya. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, Ban melakukan hal ini karena mengira dirinya adalah orang lain.

Separuh ego Jericho terlukai. Ia ingin memberontak. Ia ingin melepaskan diri. Namun separuh lagi bagian hatinya merasa terlena dan tak ingin semua ini berlalu begitu saja.

Sebut dirinya bodoh. Ia tak keberatan. Lagipula Jericho tak pernah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai orang pintar.

Tak apa. Tak apa. Tak apa. Asal bisa merasakan kehangatan ini, meski harus terluka, Jericho tak apa.

Cekalan tangannya sudah terlepas. Kini ia bisa membalas dekapan lelaki itu dengan kedua lengan miliknya yang bebas.

Meski merasa senang, pun sebuah kurva turut hadir di permukaan bibirnya. Namun di sisi lain gadis itu juga merasa bingung atas basah yang menghampiri netranya.

iv.

"Elaine, aku rindu," Ban meracau dalam lelapnya. Jericho hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan dekapan di antara mereka.

Sesak. Sesak. Sesak sekali.

Ia memang terluka. Namun Jericho juga seakan bisa merasakan luka lelaki itu yang amat dalam mencintai kekasihnya yang sudah tiada.

"Ssttt... aku di sini," ujarnya menenangkan, walau dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Jericho tak tega. Pada sang pria. Juga pada hati miliknya.

Ia tak mau melihat lelaki itu menderita. Sungguh. Tapi ia juga kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang harus terus merasakan sakit yang sama.

Dengan perlahan, ia menjauh. Hanya untuk memandangi wajah Ban yang beraut menyedihkan.

Lalu, dikecupnya bibir lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Meski dengan cucuran air mata yang membuat kecupan di antara mereka terasa asin.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di atas bibirnya, Ban membuka netra. Memandangi perempuan yang kini masih menciumnya.

Dilihatnya helaian surai si wanita yang berwarna silver jatuh menjuntai. Kelopak matanya terpejam dengan liquid-liquid bening yang mengalir deras.

Ia memang mabuk. Tapi ia juga sadar.

Dia bukan Elaine. Dia Jericho!

Meski begitu, entah kenapa ia malah ikut terhanyut dalam permainan amatir wanita itu. Lalu alih-alih menjauhkan diri, Ban malah semakin menahan tengkuk Jericho dan balas menciumnya dalam.

Membalik posisi mereka hingga perempuan bernetra amber berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Tidak. Ini salah. Ini tidak benar.

Dia bukan Elaine. Dia Jericho! Dia bukan Elaine. Dia Jericho! Dia bukan Elaine. Dia Jericho!

Batinnya berulang kali mengingatkan. Namun Ban semakin tak bisa berhenti. Apalagi saat melihat wajah terkejut Jericho dengan matanya yang membulat kaget. Juga rona merah yang senantiasa menghiasi pipinya. Serta jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering. Semua itu malah membuat Ban merasa puas. Pandangannya mulai berkabut.

Apakah ini efek alkohol yang tadi ditenggaknya? Ya, benar. Ini semua karena alkohol. Ban hanya mabuk. Ini terjadi cuma karena dirinya mabuk. Ia menenangkan diri.

_Denial._

v.

Ia tahan kedua tangan Jericho di atas kepala. Lalu mulai mengarahkan hidungnya demi mengendus aroma ceruk leher perempuan bersurai silver itu.

Sangat pas. Tidak menyengat, tapi sesuai seleranya. Kenapa Ban baru sadar bahwa Jericho memiliki sesuatu yang ia sukai?

Selama ini, Ban memang tak pernah memperhatikan gadis itu lebih. Entah soal wangi tubuh gadis itu, helai rambutnya yang kusut masai, pandangan lembut dari palet ambernya, atau pun rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya, ia tak pernah mempedulikan semuanya.

Tapi kini ia akui, bahwa semua hal yang berada di Jericho memang sangat menarik. Hingga mampu membuat Ban menggila.

Namun walau begitu, ia tahu. Sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah bisa menjatuhkan hati kepadanya. Ban tak mungkin bisa mencintai Jericho. Catat! Tak mungkin bisa.

Sedari awal, ia memang tak pernah menganggap gadis itu siapa-siapa. Tak peduli seberapa dalam Jericho mengaku bahwa ia amat mencintainya. Tak peduli seberapa gigih gadis itu memperjuangkannya.

Semua itu tak pernah berarti lebih di mata Ban. Ia sudah mencintai perempuan lain. Kekasihnya. Dan hal itu tak akan berubah.

Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, sebersit pemikiran pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Seandainya bila Jericho yang ia temui lebih dulu, apakah semuanya mungkin akan terbalik?

Tapi nyatanya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Maka ia segera menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Yah, setidaknya, ia mungkin bisa menyayangi Jericho sebagai... adik?

Segala renungannya buyar kala gadis itu menggelinjang. Memberontak. Merasa geli. Tapi jangan harap Ban mau melepaskan saat Jericho yang berani memulai segalanya lebih dulu.

Dengan lembut, dikecupnya leher jenjang Jericho hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan.

"Elaine..."

Tapi sial. Betapa bajingannya Ban kala yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah nama wanita lain.

Ia sadar betul bahwa perempuan yang berada di bawahnya ini bukanlah Elaine. Dia adalah Jericho. Semua itu terlihat jelas. Namun di sisi lain, Ban enggan mengakui bahwa ia kini malah tergoda dengan perempuan yang mati-matian ditolaknya. Tak peduli hal itu akan menyakiti Jericho untuk kesekian kali.

Juga, masih ada perasaan yang harus ia jaga. Perasaan dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Maka, Ban merasa tak perlu repot memikirkan Jericho yang hancur di dalam. Sebab dari awal, prioritasnya memang bukan wanita yang kini berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Jujur saja, hatinya sangat menikmati menyentuh wanita itu, tapi pikirannya berkelana jauh memikirkan tentang perempuan lain. Sehingga mau tak mau, Ban memilih untuk pura-pura mabuk dan menganggap Jericho sebagai Elaine. Toh, ia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Egois, memang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin memiliki Jericho. Tapi di sisi lain, ia yang masih mencintai Elaine, tak sanggup untuk melepaskannya. Ia tak ingin menghianati Elaine. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin Elaine tahu, bahwa ia telah menghianatinya. (Pun ia juga tak ingin membuat perempuan berpalet amber itu merasa mendapatkan harapan darinya jikalau Ban ternyata sadar betul bahwa ia adalah Jericho.)

Sedangkan Jericho kini terdiam. Tidak meronta seperti tadi. Membuat Ban harus mendongakkan wajah demi melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat ini.

Liquid bening kembali mengalir dari netranya. Tapi tak sepatah kata terucap. Pun tiada isakan yang keluar. Jericho hanya menangis dalam hening. Membuat secuil hati lelaki itu entah kenapa merasa tercubit.

Namun pendiriannya yang kokoh telah mengalahkan segalanya. Sampai mati, Ban tak akan pernah mau menyebut nama Jericho dari mulutnya. Apalagi di saat seperti ini.

vi.

"Elaine..."

Lagi. Nama itu lagi.

Segala rasa senang di hatinya sirna seketika. Semua _euphoria_ dari _seduction_ lelaki itu lenyap tak bersisa.

Harusnya Jericho marah. Harusnya Jericho berontak. Menampar lelaki itu. Dan pergi dari sini.

Karena biar bagaimana, harga dirinya ternodai. Pun hatinya yang juga terlukai.

Tapi tidak. Ia tak bisa.

Sebab dari awal, ia paham betul bahwa yang Ban inginkan hanya lah Elaine dan Elaine seorang. Sebab dari awal, Ban yang mabuk memang sudah salah mengira dirinya sebagai perempuan itu.

Dan merupakan pilihannya sendiri untuk terus melanjutkan hal ini. Bahkan ia yang memulai lebih dulu.

Lantas mengapa? Mengapa setelah semuanya, ia tetap merasa sakit?

Hingga tanpa sadar, hanya tetesan air mata yang mampu ia keluarkan. Tanpa bicara, tanpa isakan. Meski sesak di dada amat membebani batinnya. Tapi Jericho cuma bisa diam.

"Elaine..."

"Elaine..."

"ELAINE!"

Lalu hingga seluruh tubuhnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, dan bagian bawahnya merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ia tetap bertahan.

Sampai segalanya usai. Dan lelaki itu saat ini telah terlelap.

Ia merasa badannya remuk redam. Pegal dan kaku-kaku. Juga kepalanya yang berat karena tak hentinya menangis. Jericho lemas dan tak punya tenaga untuk bangkit.

Meski Ban kini merengkuhnya erat, di dalam pelukannya yang terasa sangat hangat. Namun itu tak bisa meringankan lelahnya, apalagi menyembuhkan luka dalam hatinya.

Ia balas mendekap lelaki itu, mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam kepada dadanya yang bidang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kali ini, Jericho tak bisa membendung air mata pun menahan isakannya, ia keluarkan segala hal yang mengganjal batinnya dengan keras, "Tak apa. Satu kali saja, satu kali saja aku ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Meski itu hanyalah raga. Sebab untuk hati, selamanya aku tak mungkin bisa," ucapnya tersedu, berusaha menegarkan diri yang saat ini hancur.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, wanita itu benar-benar memejamkan mata dan terlelap. Menjatuhkan diri ke dalam mimpi, menjauhkan diri dari kenyataan yang pahit ini. Menyerah atas rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya.

Karena esok, Jericho yang akan membumi hanguskan eksistensinya sendiri dari kehidupan Ban.

Tapi ia tak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya lelaki itu saat ini masih tersadar dan bisa mendengar jelas seluruh ucapannya.

Meski Ban hanya menghela napas dan memilih diam. Namun lengannya semakin merengkuh punggung Jericho ke dalam kungkungannya.

vii.

Dan saat matahari keluar dari peraduannya, hari telah berganti.

Ban terbangun dengan rasa berat yang menghantam kepalanya. Penglihatannya masih buram, pun pening yang mendera. Ia tolehkan pandang ke sana ke mari, entah kenapa kali ini merasa aneh karena hanya ada ia sendiri. Padahal setiap hari memang tak pernah ada orang lain di sini.

Pikirannya terasa kosong, seakan lupa apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya rasa sakit dan pusing yang menghampiri dirinya.

Namun kala melihat seprai ranjangnya yang berantakan, juga beberapa bercak kemerahan di atasnya, lelaki itu tersadar. Ia tertampar.

Aroma manis tubuh wanita itu beserta kehangatannya telah lenyap tak bersisa. Ban kini merasakan hal selain pusing di kepalanya.

Perasaan itu bernama; hampa.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: is this even an angst story? lol sorry for this PWP and cliche theme. well, Ban emang bringshake dan Jericho bucin goblok sih jadi mau gimana huhu:( i hope someday i could write a fluff story of 'em but since im a masochist person, all what i can think is about this fucking heartbreaking idea /3 i mean, yes i ship them and want to see Ban and Jericho would end up happy together but at the same time, i love to make them suffer. pardon me! niatnya gamau publish cerita ini karena sangat bangsat, tapi sayang banget buat asupan. jadi yaudah deh aku publish aja, meskipun udah kelar dari lama hehe:(


End file.
